A Sneaky Cigarette
by Enjoi88
Summary: Olivia pops out for a sneaky cigarette and hears an argument. Short little fluffy thing. Olake!
1. Chapter 1

This was one of the worst jobs she had taken on. Everything that could go wrong had gone awry. First they had prepared for an indoor wedding, at the last minute the bride changed it to an outdoor affair. The marquee I had clearly and carefully described to the wedding planner as necessary was a simple canopy. I mean who thinks of these things, as if aesthetics is more important than purpose. So now in the middle of fall, I was meant to serve a four course meal from a tent using the kitchen of an old manor house. This was more in keeping with an army's mess rather than a high society wedding. I don't know how I pulled it off but my crew deserve a bonus and I need my terms and conditions reviewed.

My hair was covered with a white coating along with the top half of my trousers, the blowback from a bowl of icing sugar. I'd managed to change into one of team T-shirt. I refused to do the usual meet and greet and left that to Abby while I sneaked a quick cigarette behind the main building. I rarely smoked but I needed it today.

The voices drifted up to me, a couple was having an argument, I couldn't see them but they must be close by.

The female was definitely angry but the man sounded kind of bored.

'Two of your friends came round and you couldn't even introduce me to them. What the hell is that?'

'They said hi and let's talk later. It wasn't the right time. Leslie, one of them was the groom!'.

'Why invite me here and pretend as if you don't know me?'

'Technically Leslie, you invited yourself'

'I don't know why I do this to myself. I allow you to disrespect me well I am worth more than that. Find your own way back'. Sounds of heels crunching into the sand drifting away.

I smiled to myself, my day was not so bad after all. Then I giggled out loud stopping when I heard footsteps coming closer.

I quickly hurried from the approaching steps unfortunately this took me away from the backdoor I'd used. I would have to use the front entrance but I couldn't do that with the way I was dressed. I stopped and schooled my face before turning around towards the backdoor. " _I am a successful business woman and I've done nothing wrong_ ". My next step was into a solid wall of chest. I looked up into the greenest eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Don't you think its rude to eavesdrop?"

For a second I thought of pretending not to know what he was talking about but tossed this idea when I saw the tiniest beginning of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I was out for a smoke, I wasn't listening"

"You were laughing at my misfortune and that's just wicked". The way his lips curled when he said wicked made her think wicked and naughty thoughts. His mouth looked so soft and I can just imagine them on my lips. Down girl, I know it's been a while but don't ogle strange men!

"I was laughing at a ….a …." He stood nodding, his smile broader now as he waited for my non-existent excuse. "Ok, you got me but I was sneaking a smoke not really paying attention to your love life".

"Who were you hiding from". I could see the twinkle in his eyes. I can't deny the excitement he was igniting in me.

"Abby the wicked witch of the world. My boss". I laughed at that, Abby always behaved as if she was the boss not me and I let her. I preferred the kitchen to the crazy world of bridezillas.

"So now you owe me"

I am puzzled at that and scrunched my face up unawares. "How". He moves in closer to me and his hands gently hold on to my arms. The belly flutters at this contact and he pulls me in closer to him as I let him whisper in my ear. I swear there was a thrill running straight through me and no man has ever affected me that way. I didn't even know his name.

"You laughed at my misfortune and I won't tell on you to the wicked witch". His hot breath on my neck exciting me more than I have been in two years. "That's two things".

I start to talk but my voice is so husky I barely recognise it as mine. "How can I pay you back for forgiving me and protecting me from my boss". He leans in and touches his lips to mine and every sound fades away except the extraordinary pounding of my heart. His lips were even softer than I expected and he tasted so sweet, sweeter than any dessert I've ever crafted I could stay on him all day. My hands reach up behind him, splayed on his back and hugging him closer. Before I could succumb any further I pulled back from his lure. His hot tempting sweet lips, I had to look away.

"Was that for forgiving me" I stared at him under hooded eyes and was glad to see he was affected by the kiss too. He nods, his eyes on my lips as if he wants to claim it again. Aftr a short while, he looks up at me

"Dinner. You owe me dinner"

"I owe you dinner" I agreed with him. "Where's your phone?". Once he hands it over and I add my details and hand it back. On impulse, I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek before returning indoors.

I don't feel I need to hope he will call, I'm certain he will. Shit I don't know his name. and when I catch my reflection in the stainless steel of the kitchen I am shocked. I look frightful. I must pull out all the stops when he calls.

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"I was thinking my place tomorrow night. I make a mean pasta. Jake"

I could not stop smiling in spite of the canopy and the wind blowing the autumn leaves in my display. Yes, it's good to eavesdrop sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - So I receive some email requesting more to the story and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading

Olivia didn't picked up his call the next day. The debrief of the event was very awkward with Abby wanting to focus on new leads and Olivia preferring to talk about what went wrong. In the end, she had to insist on being heard and pulled rank. This led to some unease with the other members of the team.

'Mommy and mommy are fighting' from Quinn got everyone laughing again but she didn't care. She needed the consultation and the contract process tighten. It was her reputation at stake.

The first call came in at noon which she ignored, followed by a text at 2pm simply saying 'You are scared'. That was ignored too.

As she settled into her sofa to Netflix and chill without the necessary companion, she briefly considered calling him but dismissed it immediately. Recalling how he spoke to his date she knew she didn't intend to be a notch on someone's bedpost. And why was she thinking about him anyway. She decided to cook something to distract herself. That was how she spent her nervous energy, cooking.

Jake stood in the middle of his bedroom staring at his phone. He hadn't pursued a woman in ages and wasn't sure why he felt the need this time. He'd come from almost nothing into a leading figure in real estate in DC. He wasn't exactly an A-list celebrity, he had his privacy but he was never short of admirers. He never promised anything and most woman he dated were forward enough to try and stake their claim for a shot at whatever spotlight he may have. This suited him fine, with nothing to lose he enjoys the company of supermodels and some high-level executives until they realise he studiously avoided the limelight and he was honest about not seeking a permanent relationship.

He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to spend more time with the caterer. No one had laughed at him in a while. Most people were indebted to him and spent their time saying yes and how high to him. Even the female CEOs he dated tended to defer to him when they ruled the roost in their professional world.

So now he was wondering how to gain her attention. And though he suspected something ostentatious will backfire, he wasn't sure what will work. A phone call and a text was two steps too many for him, slightly embarrassed he left his phone for files he needed to read through on possible acquisitions.

Meanwhile Olivia had turned what started as a simple meal of chicken pasta into a full-blown feast of mushroom stuffed chicken, cheesy pesto pasta, a selection of honey roasted vegetables and two different cheesecakes. She stood back and surveyed her kitchen.

'Yep this is textbook nervous energy' she mumbled to herself.

'Ok, ok' she conceded to herself, she was bored and intrigued and the feel of his lips still lingered on hers.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She marched purposefully towards her phone and aimed it at the mess of her kitchen.

Click.

And before she changed her mind, sent it in response to the text.

'A pair of hands needed, meals will be provided!' She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited.

Jake heard the ping and glanced at the clock, 6:15pm. And wandered over to the phone and read it. His brow furrowed in slight confusion, he couldn't understand the words for a minute and re-read the message.

The sound of a second text coming broke his thoughts. 'Are you scared of a little hard work?'

Definitely not! He sent his response and walked into his bathroom for a quick shower. Two shirts, a t-shirt and a polo top strewn on his bed later, he settled on a brown t-shirt.

Olivia stared at the phone with one eye shut and the other open, exhilarated at the possibility of a great evening or an abrupt rejection her head tilted back as she held the phone away clicking to open the message.

'I'll work for food'. She dropped the phone and yelled out 'Oh my god, oh my god!'

'Shit, I have to tidy up'. Quickly sending off a text with her address, she returns to the kitchen. Pots, pans and utensils are loaded into the dishwasher. She gathers the wine glass and the used mug and hand washes them before glancing around the room for anything else out of place. Satisfied with the state of the kitchen and living room, she dashes into her room for a quick change.

Taken aback at how elated he was to hear from her, albeit to wash dishes, he looked at his phone again. Dupont Circle, not too far he calculated. His driver will not be needed, a cab will do. He left his penthouse apartment with a little bounce in his step to do dishes.

Olivia's bed was covered in clothes she had rejected as too formal, too flirty and too casual. Finally, she settled on white pants and white camisole. She was about to put her hair up when the doorbell went. One more glance at the mirror, she went to open the door.

He thanked the gods for granting him an audience with this goddess. Her face radiant, her smile bright and the pull he felt with her was comforting and disconcerting all at once.

After a few seconds of both of them drinking each other in, Jake broke the silence.

'Ready to start boss'.

'Please come in' stepping aside for him to enter.

Casting his eyes over the open plan living room and kitchen, he smiled in appreciation.

'What a lovely place but should I be concerned?'

Her nose wrinkled in confusion.

The kitchen seems very clean, sink empty. Have I been brought her under false pretences? Is my virtue safe?'

She bursts out laughing and he joined in.

'You can wash up after we eat'.

' _This might be what she needs after all_ '. He looked and felt like he belonged and she wasn't afraid to be open to possibilities with him. 'Yes, she might even Netflix and chill tonight'.

Her smile broadening as they both move into the kitchen to set the table.


End file.
